


Moving On

by GuileandGall



Series: Violaceous Fury [27]
Category: Saints Row
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 16:39:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2658974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuileandGall/pseuds/GuileandGall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Troy retired from the Stilwater PD, he found something else to occupy his time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moving On

**Moving On**

Furia leaned just outside the doorway of the bathroom, listening to Troy mutter to himself as he fought with the muted gray silk tie.

"I must be out of my mind. I'm a cop not an executive." With a heavy sigh he finally told his reflection, "I'm not cut out for this."

That's when Furia slipped her arms around his chest and hugged him tightly. "You're going to be fine. They know who they hired. Plus they are letting you carry a gun, so when in doubt channel Johnny and shoot something," she said with a wry smile.

"I don't think that will earn me any Brownie points."                   

Furia shrugged one shoulder as she tied his tie. "Maybe not but it would make a hell of an impression."

His light laughter and his smile seemed to relax, which was precisely what she had been aiming for. Wrapping her hand in his tie she pulled him closer, whispering against his lips. "Te amo, mi cielito."

His grin broadened after he kissed her.


End file.
